


remind me what to dream of at night

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Kidnapping, Panic Attacks, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: He doesn't even try struggling. He doesn't want to waste his energy, in case he needs it. He doesn't know if he's going to die here, or if someone's going to come for him at all.-----Tyler gets kidnapped by a fan, and very quickly Josh and Jenna learn that things will never return to how they were.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title is from speak by dbmk

Tyler wakes up groggy and tied to a chair. His arms ache, presumably from being tied behind him. He can barely move. 

There's tape over his mouth, so even if he wanted to he wouldn't be able to yell for help. 

He doesn't even try struggling. He doesn't want to waste his energy, in case he needs it. He doesn't know if he's going to die here, or if someone's going to come for him at all. 

There's light coming from somewhere behind him, but the rest of the room is dark. Tyler can barely make out shapes in the room. Cardboard boxes seem to be stacked along the walls, there's paper strewn across the floor. 

The door opens. 

Tyler tries to crane his head around to see who or what it is. Just feeling the presence of another human is terrifying him. 

“Hello.” The voice is soft, nonviolent.

Tyler grunts. 

A light turns on, and Tyler squints at the brightness. 

“You must be confused.” The person steps into view. There's an alien mask covering her head. The irony is not lost on Tyler. “It's okay. I won't let you die here”

She’s holding a cell phone, seemingly filming all of this. 

Tyler's stomach feels like it drops out of his body as he recognizes the case as his. 

“You're so pretty.” A hand reaches out and caresses Tyler's face. He flinches. 

She draws back. “Don't do that. It's rude. I'll have to punish you if you do it again.”

Punishment is scarier than the unknown. 

She touches Tyler's face again, and he closes his eyes to avoid any reaction. There's comfort in the darkness behind his lids. 

“Wow. I can't believe it's you.” Her fingers trace across his face. “You're beautiful this close.”

Tyler tries to stay perfectly still. 

“I'm sorry you're like this, all tied up and stuff. It's temporary, promise.” She cards her hand through his hair. “It's just until you cooperate, I promise.”

Tyler doesn't want to cooperate. He doesn't want to be here. He wants to go home. 

What would Jenna be thinking? She must've reported him as missing already, must've contacted Josh and all the rest of their friends. She would make sure that the news didn't get out to the fans. 

The hand drops away from his face. Tyler opens his eyes. She has his phone in front of her face, tapping the screen like she's taking pictures. Tyler turns his head away. 

“Don't be like that.” Her voice is quietly stern. “I want you to look nice for when I post these. 

Tyler wants to ask where they're being posted and how she can be expected to get away with that, but keeps silent. 

He watches as she taps around on his phone. A feeling of dread settles over him. 

She starts giggling. “Wanna see where they are?”

He doesn't want to, but he nods out of fear. 

She moves around behind him and holds the phone a little bit away from his face. 

His instagram page stares back at him, one post with ten photos of him tied up and helpless, the caption of ‘oops ;)’ almost comedic. 

“Let’s see what people are saying!” She sounds almost cheerful as she taps into the comments. Some are expressing confusion, some excitement because they think it's from a music video, some concern.

“Do you want to clarify for them?” Her voice is light.

He doesn't get time to respond. She's already moving to film him, sweeping the camera up and down his body. 

Tyler struggles for the first time, shaking his head and jerking at his bonds and shrieking behind the tape. The chair tilts, and Tyler knows he could fall over and hurt himself if he so desired. 

“Tyler, no.” Her voice is stern, and she grabs the chair to keep him from falling. 

He continues to struggle. At least now Jenna and Josh know where he is, now they can come save him, he needs to be saved, his back and arms hurt and he just wants to go home.

He descends into sobs, hanging his head as tears flow freely from his eyes. 

Tiny jerks of his arms are all that remain of his outburst when she finally turns the camera away from him. 

“I'm so sorry, Tyler.” She wipes at his tears. “This is what's best, though. You'll understand.”

Tyler doesn't want to understand. 

He just wants Jenna.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh is still staring, horror stricken, at the pictures, when Jenna calls. 

He answers without a second thought. 

“Josh.” She's sobbing, voice quick and frantic and broken. “Josh, did you see, Tyler's been taken, he's been kidnapped, I shouldn't have let him walk alone but he asked to to just clear his head, it was just gonna be a short walk but he didn't come home last night and I just thought he decided to spend the night out and he'd forgotten his phone so he couldn't tell me, you know how forgetful he is about that, but he had it with him and now someone has it and there's so many things on there that people shouldn't see but now they can-”

“Jenna.” Josh is panicking too, but he has his breaths counted in his head and he has to help her. “Jenna, this is not your fault, don't get that into your head. It's the fault of the person who took him.”

“It feels like my fault!” 

Josh is crying now too, silent tears, because Jenna hardly ever cries, and when she does it's never like this. 

“It's gonna feel like that, I know. Let me book a flight. I can try and be there tonight.”

“I don't want to lose you either.”

Josh understands her fear. She's filled with the kind of anxiety Tyler gets whenever they're on tour and out of his sight. 

“I'm gonna drive to the airport, and when I'm there there will be too many people for anyone to take me. You can pick me up in Columbus, and then you'll have me and you'll know I'm safe.”

Jenna doesn't respond, just cries. 

Josh gently comforts her as he clicks around on his computer, booking a flight to leave in just three hours. He's too anxiety-sick to try and calculate what time he'll be there. 

“I just booked a flight. I'll be there soon, okay? I leave in three hours. What time is it for you there?”

“Just past ten.” She's calming down. It's good. 

“I'll be there in the evening. Do you want to stay on the line with me while I pack?”

“Yeah.” Jenna takes deep breaths. Josh can practically hear her suppressing a sob. “I'm just scared of what else is gonna happen.”

“I'm gonna reset the passwords to all his social media. I know instagram kicks you out of the account, but I don't know about anywhere else.”

“Okay.”

“We can text him.” The thought hits Josh suddenly. “We can ask what the kidnapper wants.”

“Should I do that?” Jenna sounds almost hopeful. 

“Do it.” Josh feels the beginning of hope. “We have to get him back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor frens


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh oh

Tyler's in pain. 

His mouth is dry and his stomach rumbles slightly and his arm ache, partly from being tied behind his back for so long and partly because he managed to knock himself over earlier. 

She'd been angry at him for that, so she just righted his chair and left him in the darkness to scream and cry to his heart's content. 

No one can hear him. No one can save him. 

He's trying to overcome another crying fit, overwhelmed by fear and pain and hunger and thirst. The crying doesn't help any of that, but he can't control it. 

The door opens, and her voice is casual. “Tyler, what's your phone passcode?”

The light turns on, and Tyler squints against the sudden brightness. 

Tyler can feel his thumb get pressed against his phone. “Answer that in a minute. I just got a text from Jenna. She wants to know how to get you back.”

Tyler feels some hope. 

“They kicked me out of all your accounts, though. That's not helpful.”

Hope is quickly replaced with dread. 

“Let me just facetime Jenna! I'm sure she'd love to see you.” She steps into Tyler's vision. He watches as she turns the volume all the way up. 

“Tyler!”

Tyler feels so much relief at Jenna's voice that he starts crying again. He strains towards the camera, as if he reaches it he'll be home in Jenna's arms again. 

His captor’s hand reaches out, and in one sharp move rips the duct tape off his mouth. That hurts, bad, and Tyler recoils in shock. 

“Tyler, Tyler, talk to me, please.”

“Jenna.” His voice is wrecked. 

“I don't want to give him back.” His captors speaks harshly. “No amount will get him back to you. Don't try.”

The anguished cry that escapes from Tyler matches Jenna's own. 

“I'll let you see him sometimes, though.”

“I need him back!” Jenna nearly screams. 

Tyler has never heard Jenna so upset before, and it makes him feel scared and small. 

“He's mine now.”

Tyler starts screaming. 

His captor shoves his phone in her pocket and then pushes three fingers into his mouth. He gags and stops screaming, coughing as she removes them. 

“Do you want food and water?” Her voice is threatening. 

Tyler nods. 

“Screaming is not the way to get that.”

She walks behind him. Tyler can hear tearing duct tape. 

A piece returns to covering his mouth, the light switches off, and he's left alone in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :cc

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: [rainbowhairjosh](http://rainbowhairjosh.tumblr.com)


End file.
